Look After Him
by NightFuryMorpher
Summary: Before setting off on their journey, Fili wondered how he could possibly protect Kili from all the dangers their quest held. This is how Kili got the rune stone we saw in DOS. With Brotherly!Fili. Movie-verse.


**A.N. Hey, guys! So, this is my first Hobbit fic. Movieverse, not bookverse. I got the idea for it when I wondered how Kili got his rune stone, and I couldn't remember if it was mentioned in DOS. This is how I thought he might have come to have it. Well, here it is! Hope you enjoy, and please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Hobbit****. If I did, I would be very rich.**

Fili closed his pack. He could feel a bubble of anticipation rising up inside him. After months of talk and preparation, the time had finally come. The Company of Thorin Oakenshield was finally setting out. First stop was The Shire, and then they could go reclaim the Lonely Mountain. He was so excited and anxious to go, that he could hardly contain himself.

His mother hadn't wanted him and Kili to go. She knew that they were excellent warriors, but they were also her sons, and she knew dangerous this mission could be. Dis said that she was afraid that they would get incinerated into a pile of ash, and she would never know what happened to them.

Fili smiled. She worried too much. Of course he knew that it was a risky mission, but he was also confident in the Company's abilities. He would come back with Kili. Whatever it took.

He heard a noise at the door, and turned to see his mother standing in the doorway. "Hello, Mother," Fili said. Dis smiled.

"I have something for you," she said, and stretched out her hand.

Curious, Fili walked over to see the round object that lay in her palm. Upon closer inspection, he realized that it was a stone, engraved with protection spells in Dwarvish runes. He gave his mother a questioning look.

"It was made by your father before the Fall," dis murmured. "He said he wanted you to have it when the time came."

Gently lifting the smooth, blue-black stone, he whispered "Thank you." His mother pulled him into an embrace, and whispered in his ear, "Promise me that you will look after your brother."

"I swear to you that I will," answered he.

Kili walked into the room, a smile on his face. "Ready to go, Brother?" he asked.

"Are you?" Fili playfully retorted.

Rolling her eyes and smiling exasperatedly, Dis walked over to Kili and hugged him. He returned the embrace, saying, "We'll be fine."

"You'd better be," she answered. Letting go of Kili, she turned to both of them and said, "Alright. Off you go."

Saying a final farewell to their mother, the two brothers sauntered out the door and into the night.

After walking some way, Kili said, "Well, we are finally going to have our adventure."

"Yes," Fili answered with a smile. "It is going to be quite exciting."

"Danger and action at every turn! What more could we possibly ask for?" Kili said, elated.

"Indeed," Fili murmured, the smile slowly disappearing from his face. He was starting to be afraid that Kili would get hurt. Fili would never admit it to him, but he knew instinctively that he would not be able to live without Kili. Wondering how he could possibly protect his little brother, he absentmindedly put his hand in his pocket. He was surprised when his fingers brushed against something smooth, and remembered the rune stone. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Kili. Stop a moment."

Kili stopped and gave him a concerned look. "Is something wrong? Or have you forgotten something again?" he teased with a grin.

Chuckling, Fili replied, "No, nothing like that." Taking the stone from his pocket, he handed it to Kili, saying, "I just needed to give this to you."

Kili's teasing look softened as he examined the stone. Looking at Fili, he understood what this stone meant to his brother, and why he had given it to him.

Touched by the gesture, Kili pulled his older brother into a quick embrace that conveyed his gratitude with no words being spoken.

Fili then clapped him on the back, and said, "Come, Brother! Let us be off!"

They resumed walking, heading East, and humming a walking song as they went.

Fin


End file.
